RYUICHI AND SHUICHI  romeo and julietbutnothtesam
by RYUICHI SAKUMA6792
Summary: ryuichi and shuichi love each other very much but they are in trouble with who what when and most impotantlu WHY!i am not new. this is a yaoi story so if you dont like then WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!chapter 2 up now! will be a chapter three!
1. Chapter 1

RYUICHI AND SHUICHI

( a little tribute like Romeo and Juliet)

Warning: the story you are about to read is yaoi if you hate gays of get sick just thinking about them get out NOW! I do not own gravitation or any of the characters I am just simply an author thank you.

I ran as fast as I could. They were close behind me. I could feel it. My heart was racing as if I were making sweet passionate love to a lover. I saw a nearby alley way and slipped firmly inside. It's starting to rain. I can hear the near by thunder. My dark brown hair is getting soaked.

There footsteps reached my ears as the splashing got closer. I closed my blue gray eyes and hoped to god they didn't find me.

"Where the hell did he go?!"

"Never mind him Scott. He probably went to his boyfriends place."

"If I knew where the fuck he lived id teach him not to mess with me..."

"Come on dude just leave him alone he's nothing."

Tears came to my eyes. I was nothing. But if I were nothing then why did "he" love me? We were like Romeo and Juliet. But closer. A strike of thunder was close over my head. I opened my eyes. I looked down. It seemed I had to walk home now.

My name is Ryuichi Sakuma. You may know me well as a singer. A god of music. This all started about a week ago.

/flashback/

"Ryuichi!"

I looked behind me. It was Shuichi. He was running toward me. His beautiful pink hair and purple like eyes.

"Ryu- kun have lunch with me?"

/present/

I rembered that day very well.

I walked slowly down the streets of Tokyo as the light flickered upon me. It's a good thing I have my hood on or people would be running after me. Just like a few minuets ago but it wasn't for my perfect voice and charms. It's because…

/flashback/

"How have you and yuki been doing?"

I saw some sadness in his eyes. I frowned with disappointment.

"Not so good…I'm afraid. He cheated on me. Iv been living with hiro for a couple of days now."

I put my hand on his cheek and made him look up at me.

"Why don't you come and stay with me? I know you think you might be a burden but trust me your not. I'm lonely and in need of some company anyway shu-chan and kuma Chan would like to see again."

I put my goofy happy smile on again as I looked at him.

"I guess it would be ok."

I saw a small blush on his cheeks as he said this. It made me happy to see him smile at me.

/present/

Shuichi is everything to me. If anybody were to hurt him I would be very displeased and somebody would pay very dearly.

/flashback 2 days after shuichi moved in/

I put my key through the lock on my apt door and twisted them in the direction they were supposed to go.

"HELLO!"

"Oh hi ryu-Chan."

I saw tear stains down his eyes and something smelled like it was burning.

"Shu-kun what's that horrible smell and why are your cheeks all red?"

Shuichi looked down and I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"I just. I just wanted to make you dinner I know you probably had a rough day and I just..."

Small cried came from him. I dropped my keys and everything else in my hand and I grabbed him in my arms and held him close.

"Shuichi…beautiful, kind, shuichi. You don't have to do that for me. I can take care of myself. You look out for yourself ok."

He looked at me with those beautiful eyes. I couldn't stop myself and I kissed him. I could feel the presence of his eyes open and closing very very slowly. He rapped his arms around me tight and I could feel his tongue in my mouth. I back him up against the wall and started tugging at his shirt. I could feel his touch around my body. He was feeling me up. I picked him up and backed him against the wall again. He pulled my shirt over my head and began kissing my neck. I kissed his girl like chest. And sucked on his pink nipple. He moaned at this. I could feel him hard. I could feel his desire for my skin on his. I carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. I climbed on top of him as I undid his pants. My pants were extremely tight and I knew I had to get them off quickly. His hands explored my abs and his hand reached down to unbutton me. As he did he touch me lightly rubbing me. I moaned loudly.

"Shuichi ah oh..."

He flipped me over and I felt his warm flesh on mine. Finally after a few minutes at tugging at each others clothes we were naked together lying in bed flipping each other around. I grabbed his hard pride and began stroking him. I wasn't very good at it because really I had never done this before.

"AH RYU!"

It made me blush how he said it.

"AHH RYU IM GOING TO AHH!"

I climb back on top of him quickly. I didn't want to reach climax just yet. I laid on him and our warmth touched each other. I licked his lips and he let me enter his mouth. I knew this was just the beginning and there would be more to come.

How was that? I hope good please don't flame me I worked hard on this story


	2. my beautiful scarr

RYUICHI AND SHUICHI CHAPTER 2!

/present/

I am almost home. I can't wait to see shuichi's smiling face as I walk through that door. Its dark but im used to it. Im used to the path of the sidewalk for iv walked down it to many times to count. 5 more minutes till I get out of the rain and into my newly found lovers arms. I hope he didn't try to fix dinner again. Like he did last night.

Im at my apt door and I twist my key in the usual position just like always and the door comes open really easily. I opened the door and shuichi flew in my arms.

/flashback/

"Ryuichi can we please go shopping please! Please! Please! Please! Ryu-chan!!!"

"Ok ok we'll go"

We headed down the creaking stairs to walk toward the city. Shuichi is so cute when he acts like this. I can't stand when he uses his puppy eyes on me like he did back at the apt.

He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. It was 10 minutes until we reached the city. Shuichi wanted to go into a hello kitty store. I didn't mind I knew he loved cats so I wasn't going to deny him that.

"WOW! Iv never been in here before. Yuki would never let me." he looked at me with sad eyes and smiled happily again hopping in the store looking at various things. Yuki was such a bastard. He denied shuichi basically everything that he hated. He would only let him have what he loved. What did he love? He was in love with himself. He was selfish. The only real thing he wanted from my shuichi was sex. Just the thought of shuichi getting raped willingly from yuki made me cringe every time I thought about it. Him licking shuichi. Touching him in wrong places. He placed his sins and lies on shuichi and that made me angry.

"Ryu-Chan?"

I snapped out of my mind and reality slapped me in the face. Latterly…

"RYUICHI WAKE UP!! ARE YOU DEAD! No wait you can't be dead your standing-KUN WAKE UP!!"

Shuichi slapped me numerous times till I grabbed his hand and told him I was there.

"Ryu-kun is it ok if I buy this?"

He held up a small hello kitty plushy. It was so cute.

"Of course shuichi but let me buy it for you ok?"

Shuichi's eyes went all heart like and he stared at me with them as I paid for the doll. After spending our day with each other in the city he wanted to go home. I was tired to so we headed to our destination. Shuichi didn't really want anything else today after I bout him that doll. He must treasure it a lot not to want something else. I insisted on getting him a locket. But he said no. he didn't want to be a burden on money or anything.

We were 2 minuets away when I heard a noise. But not just any noise a voice. A deep one. I stopped. Shuichi went on but noticed I wasn't beside him.

"Ryu-kun what's wrong."

"Be quiet shuichi…"

He looked at me in worry and ran back to me holding my hand hoping to get me to start walking again.

"Ryuichi you're scaring me please lets go home and forget any of this happened please."

I looked at him then straight ahead. There was a tall shadow. A man like figure. A clapping noise then that deep voice.

"Long time no fuck shuichi…" it was yuki. That cold hearted bastard.

"SHUICHI GET BEHIND ME NOW!"

Shuichi did what he was told and looked at yuki in fear and sadness.

"What do you want yuki!?"

"I want my property dumbass what else."

This made me extremely mad.

"What did you just call him? He isn't something you buy at a store!"

"He is know since he is famous. But I have a live one."

He was talking about a doll. Of course toy companies make famous people dolls. But they never look like the actual person.

"Give him back. Why do you want that piece of shit anyway?"

I finally lost it and I pounced on him. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and backed me up against the nearby fence. I punched hard at his face. Hitting him each time. I broke his nose. He punched me in the stomach really hard. My eyes went wide in shock and then he hit me in my neck. I fell to the ground coughing. He tried to walk past me but I grabbed his foot really tight and slipped it from underneath him. He hit the ground with a thump. I got up quickly and straddled his back hitting him in the back of the head numerous times hoping he would pass out and wake up an hour later not to find us any where. He pushed me off and got up. He grabbed me by the back of the shirt and dragged me on the ground to where shuichi was. I knew this was going to get ugly.

"Shu...i...chi…" my eyes were heavy. Yuki grabbed shuichi shirt. He dropped me he knew I was to weak and that I had no chance of getting up anytime soon. He picked up the cigarette that he had dropped earlier when I started to fight him. He ripped shuichi's shirt off. I could hear shuichi's faint cries and squeals.

"That's right scream for me baby just like you did when I took advantage of you."

I was getting sick. I felt like throwing up.

"Please yuki don't do this…"

Yuki took the cigarette from his thin lips. He held shuichi's hands over his head and took the fire burning cigarette and stuck it between his armpit.

"AHHHHHHHHHH AH AHHHHHHHH!!"

"SHUICHI!!!!"

I got on my feet and hit yuki as hard as I could. I knocked him on the ground. Shuichi fell to his knees and passed out on the ground. I looked at yuki and he was trying to get up. I ran as fast as I could to shuichi and picked him up. I tried to get him to awaken but he wouldn't.

"This isn't the last time im going to try Ryuichi. I will get shuichi back you mother fucker."

"Not if I can help it."

After yukis last words he passed out. I grabbed the dirty discarded hello kitty doll and ran with shuichi in my arms. I ran to home as fast as I could so I could take care of shuichi. So I could keep him safe.

/present/

Shuichi had fallen asleep in my arms on our couch. We were watching sin city. I picked him up like I did on that day and took him to our bedroom. I took of his clothes and put his sleep wear on. I slipped him under the covers and turned out the light. I went back to the lighting of the TV and sat on the couch. I wondered when yuki would strike again. Every time I take shuichi's clothes off I see that scarre. And it upsets me to know that I could help him in his time of need. Shuichi has been branded with yukis one love. His cigarettes. This means he was right. We haven't seen the last of him


End file.
